stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom
"Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" is the 1st episode of Season One and the 1st episode of Stupid Mario Brothers overall. It was released on December 29, 2007. "Tired of the Mushroom Kingdom" is a parody of Mario's traditional call to adventure. In this case, Mario refuses the call since he is tired of always playing the hero. The first episode also establishes the basic plot of the first season, as well as many recurring jokes and staples, such as the opening credits, Bowser's letters, and the sped-up highway running gags. Description Young, Teenage, Clean-Shaven (No Mustache) Mario And Luigi Are on Vacation in the real world (our world). But someone wants to screw it up....... Overview At the mailbox, Mario and Luigi receive a letter from Bowser. The letter tells them that Bowser has kidnapped Peach yet again and the two brothers must return to the Mushroom Kingdom to rescue her. However, they ignore his request and dash off to get some super mushrooms. While they are doing this, they are confronted by Wario who was sent by Bowser to bring them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario explains to Wario that they need a vacation and don't want to save the Princess anymore, and tells Wario to go and tell Bowser that he and Luigi aren't coming. Wario swears to bring them back at all costs, but they make a break for it before he can. Mario and Luigi then decide to race go-karts after escaping. Synopsis and Luigi receiving a letter from Bowser]] Mario and Luigi are on vacation in the Real World, hoping to take some well-deserved time off from saving the Mushroom Kingdom. One day, they go to their mailbox, hoping that they don't get the same letters they always do. When they get to the mailbox, Mario finds a letter from Bowser who says that he has once again kidnapped Peach and taken over the Mushroom Kingdom. This annoys Mario, who is sick of the fact that the princess and the Toads can't take care of themselves every time he takes a vacation, as well as that he is the one who always has to save her each and every time she gets kidnapped. When Luigi asks what they should do, Mario ignores Bowser's request and instead decides to go and look for Super Mushrooms. 's demands]] Soon, they find some mushrooms, but before they can collect them, Wario appears and calls out to them. Wario reveals that Bowser has hired him to bring them back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario refuses to go, saying that he is tired of saving Princess Peach while frustratingly yanking Luigi by his overalls. Mario tells Wario that he can tell Bowser that he and Luigi are not going to come, to which Luigi adds, "Yeah! What-a Mario said! Hmph!". Wario says it is getting rather cold and suggests they talk the matter over in his house. At Wario's house, Wario demands that Mario and Luigi return to the Mushroom Kingdom with him at once. Mario, however, informs Wario that he is tired of enemies interrupting his vacations, as well as that they are staying in the real world. Wario then reveals that Bowser told him that if they stayed, he would have to fight them. However, Mario is able to distract Wario, and the Mario brothers quickly run off screaming. Wario vows to get them back at all costs. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi say their escape was a close one, and they decide to race go-karts. EPISODE I: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Mario (First Appearance) * Luigi (First Appearance) * Wario (First Appearance) * Bowser (only voice heard) * Peach (mentioned) * Link (mentioned) * Sonic (mentioned) Locations * The Mailbox * Mario's Backyard * Wario's House Letters * The First Letter from Bowser Production Notes Trivia * The bloopers reveal what appear to be two deleted establishing shots: Mario and Luigi jump across the street to their mailbox and Luigi exclaims, "I hope we don't get-a the same old crap we get everyday!", a line that was later shifted to the intro. The second shows Mario and Luigi building up momentum to run up the hill, revealing a rare glimpse of the mailbox from the side. * This is the first episode in which Mario and Luigi both say something while the title screen is still on the screen, the other occurrence being in Episode 33. However, there were several episodes in Season One where something other than Stupid Mario Brothers and the episode number were said while the title was still visible. * This episode is the first one to mention Bowser, Peach, Toad, Link, and Sonic. * The characters swear more in this episode than any other. This was meant as an over-exaggerated joke, but the usage of profanity was toned down in later episodes due to the attraction of a younger audience. * This is the only episode to use the term "dickhead." * While Mario is telling Wario that he isn't going to return to the Real World, he mentions not getting to try out his "go-kart-soccer-ball-basketball-doctor-kit" and his "giant over-sized game board." This line is a reference to most of the Mario spin-off series. Goofs * At the beginning of the hill gag for this episode, a dog can be seen moving out of the camera. External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 1 * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 1 (Bloopers) Category:Season One